


unexpected | yeongyu

by yuugyu01



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Decisions, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Creepy, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Murder, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Scared Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuugyu01/pseuds/yuugyu01
Summary: Choi beomgyu was going home as usual but made a mistake, that was probably the worst thing he could have done. Oh well, atleast there was someone who was there for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story !! So i would love to hear some feedbacks from you guys about this story, cause my motivation isnt that good lmao
> 
> Also, english isnt my first language so forgive me if you see alot of mistakes haha-

It was 6pm, and it was getting darker faster than expected. He had some work to do at the campus so now he needs to get home quick before his younger brothers reach home, he didnt want to make them wait.

Unfortunately, there was still a long way to go to reach his home, the raven haired was getting worried if his younger brothers have already reached home.

 _' what if something happens to them?? '_ As you can see beomgyu was a total worrywart for his loved ones.

He then decided to look up for a way that doesnt allow him using the long way. " oh! There is a shortcut!! " the raven haired cried in happiness, he would have wasted his time if he didnt find anything.

The shortcut needed him to go through the back of some buildings. As he was walking, only the sound of his footsteps could be heard. Of course it was quiet, he was going through a shortcut that people didnt even know existed.

Somehow, Beomgyu started to feel uncomfortable but he brushed it off and continued walking.

He had been walking in here about 7 minutes so he looked back at the directions. Beomgyu sighed in relief, It said he was getting out of there as soon as go through this corner—

Beomgyu suddenly stopped in his track, there was a man standing in the middle of the narrow street with a knife in one of his hands. He was wearing all black, covering his whole body and Beomgyu couldnt even get a proper look of his face. He was wearing a white mask with the colour red under the eyes and with what you call, _human skin_ , was stitched and forced to smile unsettlingly on the mask.

Beomgyu wasnt even sure if that was real or not, the only thing that he knew right now was how he was fucking terrified. Also, did he mention that there was a guy's _dead body_ with his guts all over the floor?

****_Run._  
  


Was the only word screaming in his head, his body moved on its on and did exactly what someone was suppose to do in that situation. The wind hitting his face as fear run down his spine, and the fast and horrifying presence behind him wasnt helping at all.

He was scared, he really didnt want to lose his life yet. What if his family would all be waiting for him to come back home? What would he be able to do if they were all heartbroken? Some tears started to form in his eyes while trying to run for his life, he wasnt scared anymore. To be specific, he was sad.

_Please let me come home._

THUD !

" hyung?? Hyung, wake up! "

Rather small hands was gripped on his shoulders, trying to shake him awake. Beomgyu was exhauted, his eyelids felt so heavy he wanted to stay asleep forever

" Oi! Im telling you to wake up! We need the key to get inside, i dont care if you want to stay outside just give me the key! " Junghwa stomped his feet, he was the older brother of Beomgyu's two younger siblings. He was starting get annoyed at his idiotic and lazy big brother. Junghwa was starving and wanted fill his stomach so he was getting a bit moody.

Then a sudden realization hit Beomgyu, he was now wide awake and had on a serious but also a confused expression. He quickly gave his brother the key, and told them to get inside with an unfamiliar tone that beomgyu had never used. As soon as they got inside, he closed the door shut and locked it.

" why are you locking the door? " Junghwa asked, taking a glance at the taller one, he was a bit concerned with the other's behaviour, while the youngest one was just enjoying his new big pictured book.

" was i really just asleep there? " beomgyu set down the key and walked up to Junghwa that was holding his glass of orange juice by the kitchen table. " yeah, why? why are you asking me when you're the one who was asleep there? " Junghwa furrowed his eyebrows, now he was really weirded out. What's wrong with his older brother?

" well, then. I'll just go upstairs, dont you dare answer the door to anyone. Not until mom comes home. " Beomgyu walked away while he was griping his hand into a fist, anyone could clearly see he was shaking and feeling uneasy.

" What happened? Why are you so nervous? " Junghwa was trying to get an answer out of Beomgyu's mouth but he wouldnt give it a chance. " its none of your business, just listen to me okay? Im serious—You just need to tell me WHY, its not like im gonna change my mind doing it or not?? " he was a simple person, you just need to give him a reasonable or a logical reason and he would do it.

" YOU DONT GET IT, how could i?? I just told you something that even some frikin 5 year olds could do, its not THAT HARD. And im not in the mood to argue with you, Choi Junghwa. " Beomgyu was damn angry, he was trying to keep his brothers safe and keep calm but busybody Junghwa wasnt going with it.

" fine. " the boy with dusty blonde hair left to go and take care of the kid in the living room that had been shaken from the shouting.

Beomgyu knew that he was just worried, but how could he tell them that he saw a dead body on his way home? He didnt want to make them anxious, they might have trouble sleeping peacefully at night. Beomgyu looked down, feeling guilty and silently going up to his room.

___

  
" huh, now whats going with you? You're looking way too creepy, brat. " a tall man with long dark hair spoke who then gulped down a glass of wine. " what do you meannnn~ i just ran into something that i thought was _very_ pretty " a much younger boy snickered. His black hoodie was pretty much covering everything except his face. He was wearing a big freaky smile that would be disturbing for _anyone_ to look at.

_" oh? Well then, dont get too far ahead of yourself "_

  
  



	2. exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu was tired, he didnt know what to do nor dare ask anyone for help. He was terrified but still decided to handle it all on his own.

“ choi beomgyu, That sounds pretty too. ”  
  


__

Beomgyu was laying on his bed with his head full of thoughts. How was he alive? No, why? Did the person really let him go? Does he not have to worry about it anymore? 

he should probably contact the police about this, but then hes scared that the guy might be watching him. It might cause him or anyone danger as he alone doesnt even feel safe anymore.  
  


He was about to take out his phone from his pocket to distract himself when he realised that it was _gone_. He started panicking. He was standing up and looking everywhere that it might possibly be. Then, he thought back. He was holding it when he was running away from the “ _person_ ”.

Oh what to do, he cant just ask back for it or how will he even find him?? Either way, that was just a stupid and crazy idea that was basically just asking for a death wish. 

Wait a minute.. Wasnt his wallet in his pocket too? oh fuck.

Now hes totally dead. The guy probably knows everything about him now. His name, age, any sort of private information and even the people he knows. Not to mention he sent him home! He isnt safe anymore for sure. He needs to take a break right now, for real.

He came downstairs with his face dripping with beads of sweat and looking like he hadn’t gotten sleep for days. “ what the heck, are you okay..? ” Junghwa asked, he couldnt help but get worried over his brother looking like that.

“ y-yeah.. i just lost my wallet and stuff. ” he’ll just admit it this time. “ oh, i forgot to tell you. I saw your wallet right beside you so i just put it in your bag. ” the younger gulped and looked to the side, feeling guilty for making his brother panic.

“ yOU WHAT- How could you forget?? I was literally running all over my room!! “ Beomgyu’s jaw dropped and started wailing his arms around.

“ urk.. sorry. you were sleeping and then we just got into the house and then that happened, so i didnt get the chance to tell you ” after explaining junghwa focused back to the show that he had on. “ ah, i see. Thats fine, but have you seen my phone? ” 

“ no ”

“ ..shit ”

___  
  


“ hey, i messaged you yesterday. Why didnt you respond? And, are you alright? You look.. not so good ”

“ come on, dont be so humble. I know i look awful, i didnt even get a blink of sleep last night. Also, dont contact on that phone ever again, i lost it. ” beomgyu sat down beside a guy that had a tall figure and blue hair with a hint of purple. Well for short, his bestfriend, Soobin.

Beomgyu sure looked tiny beside him.

Soobin was a bit confused when he said “ _dont ever again_ ”. It was as if someone _took_ it away, did his mom take it or something? But he didnt bother with it. “ so yeah, ill just get a new one tomorrow or something. Can you accompany me? ” beomgyu took a glace to the other that had the cutest smile on his face, “ Of course!! You never ask me to hang out and stuff, so im totally in. ”

“ But most importantly, make sure you take alot of rest, okay? ” the grin was wiped off soobin’s face and had a worried expression instead.

“ alright, alright- stop acting like my mom, im gonna take a quick nap before class starts. ” beomgyu tapped soobin’s shoulder and layed his head on his arm and closed his eyes. 

Soobin knew something was definitely going on. His bestfriend was exhausted and his cheerful energy and sweet smile wasnt there to see. He wanted to ask, but he was sure that beomgyu wasnt ready for it so he’ll wait. 

Beomgyu’s classes ended and he was now heading home. He was anxious all over again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa, i just wanted to make a short update since i was in the mood hehe
> 
> Also, soogyu stans aint gonna like this story—


End file.
